Just a dream
by GryffindorGirl4422
Summary: When Bella leaves a year 11 dance and with a few friends get dropped of at his house in the hieghts he has some new for her that could make her stronger or break her. ALL HUMAN ! okay i suck at summaries but please read x


All Human Based on SongFiction

Carrie Underwood Just a Dream

Hay i don't own anything and this is just something well and idea I thought of today while sitting with my friend in Geography and i got the idea from a song called Just a Dream By Carry Underwood so I don't know anything really maybe the story line and Stephanie Myra owns the character and everything and there all human to by the way and if it takes along time for me to update its because this is one of the 2 stories I am writing at the moment the other one is a Draco Hermione story so harry potter so please read and review and give me any tips or comments you have for me please thank you xx

Chapter 1-

I slipped off my high heels and hopped in to the car, me and my friends had decided to hire a car for formal because our school had given us a formal for finishing year 11, were not sure why but they did. I laid my head back against the soft leather seats and relaxed while my friends around me laughed and talked. The car was dropping me and two of my friends at my boyfriend's house because he wanted to talk to me and because we were staying there tonight. Edward had just finished year 12 and I had just finished year 11, we had been together since April last year when so year 10 for me. The bright yellow stretch Hummer pulled up outside Edward's house in the heights. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice & Jasper came pouring out of the front door as we came to a stop just outside of the house. Alice saying hi in greeting and admiring the colour of the Hummer, Emmett and Rose said hi before asking the driver about the car both being there car lovers they were, while jasper said hi and laughed at the antics of the other three. My friend Cleo, her boyfriend Conor followed me as we hopped out of the Hummer. We all went around to the back and pulled out our overnight bag's and me and Clio grabbed out little clutch purses, we were all staying at Edwards tonight and at the thought of him I scanned my eyes over the group of friends in front of me and I couldn't see a head of bronzy orangey anywhere. I turned my gaze to Emmett and gave him a questioning look; he would know right away what I wanted to know.

"Bella give me your bags" he said with a small smile before reaching out and taking my things, I placed them in his hands"Okay Bella I'll take these inside and put them in Edwards room for you. He's out the back Bells."

"Thank you Em. I'll see all you guys in a bit alright"

I smiled at them all before turning and walking around the back of the house. I pulled up my long white formal dress so I didn't step on it because I'd given my shoes to Em. When I reached the other side of the house I saw him, just sitting on his Trampoline and looking up at the star's. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were ripped at the feet and just a billabong t-shirt. He didn't hear me till I started pulling myself up onto the trampoline. He turned around and smiled his dazzling smile at me.

"You look beautiful Bella" he said a smile on his face, his voice as soft as velvet. But there was something there in his eyes almost close to sadness.

"Thank you Edward. I missed you." I said still wondering what was going on but enjoying being with him all the same.

"I missed you to babe."

"Edward what's going on? What did you want to tell me?" there were so many different theories spinning round in my head that I couldn't keep up. Some good, some bad, and a few that just made me want to cry. I looked up at him, straight into his eyes, mine full with worry.

"You know how I've just finished year 12 and we have been talking about the future, well when we have I was never sure of what I really wanted to do. Well I've thought about it and I have decided I want to do something in the army and its all sorted out dad has fixed it all up for me" I felt my stomach drop and tears welling up in my eyes. "Bella you okay baby?" He looked at me concern and worry in his eyes, he put his arm around me and pulled me in closer to him.

I couldn't bring the words to say anything so instead I reached up and pulled the clip from my hair and let it all fall over my face as I hung my head. The tears escaped and I watched as they splashed onto the trampoline. I heard him murmur my name but still I did not look up. His hand reached down and cupped my face forcing me to look up at him. Wiped away the salty tears and knew I wasn't being far on him this was his future not mine and this was what he wanted to do and right down in my heart I knew he would be great at it.

"Bella, I won't be leaving till the end of next year when you finish high school. I didn't in roll in time for next year. Babe I'm around for one more year and even when I leave it won't be forever it'll just be only for a year Bells it's just training and I can maybe visit every few months"

But the thought that he was leaving was all I could think about he was going leaving me after everything we'd been through he was going away for a year, yes that was in a year's time but still. I had to make the most of every moment and now going back inside to join Rose and Em, Alice and Jasper, Clio and Connor our friends and couples who had forever to be together it just didn't seem as good anymore, I just didn't want to go back into them anymore I just wanted to stay right here with Edward who in a year's time would be training to be a soldier. And even sooner I was going to have to say goodbye.

I wiped the last few tears that would fall tonight but not forever and lent into his side rapping my arms around him not caring about my silk white dress anymore it just didn't matter, he matted just him.

Hey guys so just review and then if you can click the next button okay thanks guys

Love Hollie. xx


End file.
